The Tenth Kingdom: New Hope
by Guaua
Summary: Five years since Prince Wendell took the throne, Virginia and Wolf have since longed to go back to the nine kingdoms, but found it too dangerous for their daughter. When a visitor from the other world comes seeking help, will they answer? BEING REWRITTEN


Hello folks. Some of you may remember that once, I too was a 10th kingdom fan, much like yourselves, and was writing a story that I believed to be eventually novel length. However, inspiration died, and I was unhappy with how my writing was.

Now it's a bit better. And I've been reading the novelization and finally own the DVD set so I can watch it more then once or twice when my parents rent the short video from blockbusters.

Short intro, I know. But hey, I want to get to the story again, not bore you. And the intro is purposefully short and nondescript. The rest will get better, I swear. But COME on, it's mostly a recap of the movie. But it's a good read.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Tenth Kingdom. Believe me, if I did, THERE WOULD BE A BLOODY SEQUAL BY NOW! –sobs uncontrollably- Case closed.

* * *

THE TENTH KINGDOM: NEW HOPE

* * *

Introduction: 

_Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived on the edge of a forest. She would never listen to her father, who constantly told her never to go into the forest by night because it was too dangerous. One day, while going through the forest like the naughty child she was, she stumbled upon a dog, who wasn't really a dog, but a prince who's evil stepmother had turned him into a dog so she could take over his kingdom. _

_The girl followed the dog unknowing into what dangers he was putting her in. Trolls tried to turn her into shoes. A big bad, gorgeous wolf tried to eat her grandmother, and also attempted to eat, then after that failed, seduce her. Her father was convicted for a robbery, which he didn't do. And soon, the girl was transported through a magical mirror to another land, with the dog, her father, and the wolf, who had decided she was too beautiful to eat. All the girl wanted, however, was to return to her home. _

_Unfortunately, the mirror had been stolen by a dwarf, who had interestingly enough helped her father escape from prison, which would mean he had been convicted twice in one day, once in her world, and once in the wolf's and prince's. So they went on a long, perilous journey to find the mirror. Through deadly swamps, forest's, dragon infested mountains, and several towns, she and her companions wandered. _

_She met many friends along the way. Most of them became companions. The wolf, who had gotten on her bad side at first, tried now only to make her fall in love with him, and eventually succeeded. The prince, trapped in his canine body, was more interested in ridding the Nine Kingdoms, as this world was called, of the queen, and in returning to his true form, than helping the girl and her father return home. Also, Her father, who throughout the entire adventure was growing in his morals, also grew in his relationship with his daughter. One friend that she did not meet until closer to the end, however, was Snow White, in the flesh; or so to speak, who had been shielding her image from the queen._

_She met many enemies too, however. The trolls, believing her to be a witch and to have killed their father, the Troll King, wanted her dead. The queen, wanting the prince back to kill viscously, wanted him alive and to find her because he could not see whom she was. The queen's huntsman, whose life was bent on nothing more then 'destiny', had been ordered to kill them all. The Peeps, who she had to compete against for the right to own the mirror, also framed the wolf for the death of one of their own. Even her own friend whom she now trusted, the wolf, who seemed to flop back and forth from the good and bad sides as much as a fish did out of water. _

_The adventure had many twists and turns. One mirror was shattered by the girl's father. The prince was turned to gold for days. The girl had a curse put on her that grew her hair to be longer than a house. The queen was really the girl's mother, who wanted her dead too once she found out. And the wolf lead her to believe he had betrayed her in the end. These twists, like a pretzel, were alluring to the girl and she grew to enjoy the adventures she was having._

_She did eventually get back, but not until she had saved the new world from the evil queen, her mother who died at her hands. She also was the cause behind the prince returning to his former glory, now king. And to top everything off, she had fallen madly in love with the wolf, who was willing to come live with her. Her father said he would return with her and her new fiancée within a few weeks, but after five long years, he had still never returned…_

Virginia sighed as she stared longingly out into Central Park, the closest thing to a forest she would probably ever have. And for what was definitely not the first time, and certainly not the last, she wished wholeheartedly that she could return to a land not forgotten; a land where fairy tales were real, where wishes really could come true, and where her father still lived, after promising her years ago that he would return to her soon.

"A couple weeks… a couple of years… A couple of decades..? I guess it really makes no difference to you, does it..?" She talked to herself as if he was still there in the room, asking what kind of food she had made him this day while fixing some electrical unit. With a sad smile, that turned into a frown rather quickly, she headed out of the one apartment residence, into another to prepare to go out for dinner, as she always did, always would, and seemingly always had done. The difference was, today marked the five-year anniversary of when she and Wolf had returned to her home. That meant it was four years, ten months, and thirteen days since their wedding, four years, two months, and seventeen days since their daughter, Diana's birth, and two years, five months, and twenty-seven days since she had realized her father wasn't coming back.

_Perhaps if the girl had listened to her father, and been a good girl, she would still live with him instead of knowing she would possibly never see him again. She would never have known, as she did now, that she was the cause for her mother's death. Finally, she wouldn't have the strange feeling of emptiness she did now, and possibly always would have. For now that the girl had had a taste of what a real adventure was, she craved it more than she did a certain pair of invisible shoes that once had been her addiction, so long ago._

"…My name is Virginia Wolfson, and my forest died five years ago…"

* * *

There you have it: The opening. Enjoy, because the story has definitely changed from what some of you may remember it as. AND THERE IS MORE PLOT! O.O 


End file.
